Computer network and data security continue as ongoing concerns of high importance to entities and organizations of all types and sizes. However, identifying optimal computer and network security configurations and computer security policy is highly challenging given the rapidly evolving nature of computer security threats and given the disparate and varying computer networks/system architectures implemented by many entities and organizations. Accordingly, computer security strategy must be varied and diverse to protect against exploitation of computer security vulnerabilities of an entity.
While many complicated security solutions may exist in the market that address some computer security concerns of some entities and organizations, these security solutions are often technically difficult to implement and may additionally require teams of professionals to dissect and implement into an existing computer network and system architecture.
Additionally, compounding the computer security issues facing many of these entities and organizations is a limited availability of computer security resources. Specifically, a shortage of skilled security professionals capable of interpreting and implementing existing but highly complicated security solutions further strains an ability of entities and organizations to deploy effective computer security strategy.
Thus, there is a need in the computer security field to create new and useful methods for determining and deploying effective computer security strategy and computer security policy. The inventions described herein provide such new and useful methods.